Rai Vol 2 0
| Series = Rai | Volume = 2 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} The Blood of Heroes Appearances Featured Characters: * * Rai lineage ** 1st Rai ** ** 42nd Rai / Tohru Nakadai ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * Villains: * * * ** * Master Darque * Mothergod / Erica Pierce * * Spider Aliens Other Characters: * * Aric of Dacia's future wife * Dinosaurs * * Magnus, Robot Fighter * Mister Iwatsu * Orb Industries * Peter Stanchek's daughter-in-law * Peter Stanchek's grandchildren * Shadowman * Softcore * Unnamed P.R.S. scientist * Unnamed P.R.S. technician Locations: * Timeline ** 1992-93 *** **** ***** Iwatsu Corporation }} *** **** ***** Aric of Dacia's Estate *** Osaka ** 1999 ** *** 2020, 2028, 2056 ** *** 2900 ** *** 3050 ** *** 3216 ** *** 4001-4002 * * (2900-4002) * ''Unity'' ** Lost Land Items: * Book of the Geomancer * Darque Power * * ''Freewill'' * * ** * ** ** Vehicles: * Credits (plot, script), (plot), (plot), (plot) * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , the silhouette is based on an image of the Punisher by Mike Zeck; see Notes * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Geoff, the Geomancer frees the hero known as Bloodshot from Project Rising Spirit. Years later, Shadowman dies to rid the world of the Darque Power! After that, the deaths of Archer, Aric and Bloodshot are all precursors to the great Harbinger wars against Toyo Harada. During this struggle, the Blood of Heroes remains hiden. Finally, in 4002, Geomancer Rokland Tate bestows it upon Takao Konishi -- the Last Rai!The Valiant Era: A Trading Card History Notes * Two different cover versions exist, a "Regular Version" and a "Glossy Version", however, the latter was never meant to be a variant version but was the result of a problem during the printing process. Rai #0 (Regular vs. Glossy) * Rai #0: The Rejected Version Rai #0: The Rejected Versio * Rai #0 cover silhouette a swipe? Rai #0 cover silhouette a swipe? * Unpublished Rai #0 panels Unpublished Rai #0 panels * A special expanded version of Rai #0 was planned (solicited) to be printed in the ''Rai'' (TPB) but in the end Valiant only reprinted the published story in the trade. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 2 0.jpg Teaser Rai Vol 2 0 Teaser-1.jpg Rai Vol 2 0 Teaser-2.jpg Panels Ana Kawainui Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Archies Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Ax Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Bloodshot Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Bloodshot Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Bloodshot Rai-v2-0 003.jpg Flamingo Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Geoff McHenry Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Grandmother Rai-v2-0 001.jpg John Stanchek Rai-v2-0 001.jpg John Stanchek Rai-v2-0 002.jpg John Stanchek Rai-v2-0 003.jpg John Stanchek Rai-v2-0 004.jpg Kris Hathaway Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Lucinda Mendez Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Rokland Tate Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Sho Sugino Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Sho Sugino Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Solar Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Takao Konishi and Rokland Tate Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Blood of Heroes Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Takao Konishi Rai-v2-0 002.jpg Toyo Harada Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Toyo Harada Rai-v2-0 002.jpg X-O Manowar Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Yuri Pierce Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Zephyr Rai-v2-0 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Zero Issues